Highschool Just Got A Lot More Interesting
by Cadringiel
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome crashlanded in the middle of a zodiac legend. Now they're both going to school with Yuki and Kyo Sohma as well as Tohru Honda, who is still ignorant as to the family secret. Lord only knows what will happenPG13 for languageFinished
1. The Crossing of Unlikely Paths

Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba or Inuyashaand the beginning is pretty much exactly like the beginning of Furuba starting somewhat in the middle so I definitely don't own that.

**Chapter 1**

**The Crossing of Unlikely Paths**

Tohru Honda woke up to see that she was on the floor of the Sohma house.

"How could I have fallen asleep? I need to dig up Mom!" she shouted as she flung the door open. She was surprised to see Yuki Sohma standing in the doorway with a kind smile on his face, carrying two paper bags.

"Good morning Miss Honda. How are you feeling?"

"Um, good morning Sohma-kun."

"Here, your picture." he said, handing Tohru her picture of her mother. "And the rest of your things should be in here." he indicated the three paper bags he was holding. "Can you make sure?"

"Thank you so much Sohma-kun! But, there was so much dirt, how did you dig through it all?"

"It's a secret." he said quietly.

"Oh, huh? Well, thank you again."

"No problem, I'll just take your stuff upstairs." he said.

"What?" she said, confusedly

"Well, the house is filthy, and we're not used to having women around, but there's an extra room upstairs that you can stay in until the remodeling on your grandfather's place is done." he offered kindly.

"No! I couldn't possibly-"

"There's a lock on the door."

"That's not what I meant."

"Of course it won't be free" Shigure appeared from behind Tohru.

"Eeep!"

"I do intend to pay you for your services."

"Huh? My services?"

"As our brand new housekeeper!" he said excitedly "We'll just put your things upstairs." he said, grabbing two bags.

"Wait, I can't let you do this, not after all the trouble you've gone through already, it's too much!"

"Miss Honda, we're the ones asking you to stay." said Yuki kindly. "You don't have to worry that it's causing us any trouble. Just be yourself, you'll be fine." Tohru remembered her mother saying the exact same thing.

"We haven't used this room in a long time," said Yuki, once they had reached the room and Tohru had borrowed some of his clothes, "so I suggest you leave the window open for a little while."

"What a wimp, what a coward!"Inuyasha yelled at the painter. The painter in reply took out many large scrolls of paintings of the demons of hell and called them forth. They had been chasing him ever since they had witnessed the after-effects of a massacre. They also knew that he had a jewel shard they had to retain. "Uh oh..." said Inuyasha, looking at the army facing him. "Nice going." said Kagome._ For once I wish he wouldn't be so very arrogant._ She thought as she looked in awe at what he had gotten them into.

Inuyasha and Kagome were running as fast as they could away from the demon army chasing them. It was two large, even for Inuyasha. They were both breathing heavily from the amount of energy it was taking to continue sprinting away. "It looks ...like there's a well down there, like the one ....you use to get here Kagome."

" I've never ...seen it before, ...but it looks like our only means of escape. ..Let's go!" she shouted. They both turned towards the well and jumped in, Inuyasha went first.

**CRASH**

An orange-haired boy rammed through the ceiling behind Yuki as he went to open the window.

"Ready for me to break your neck, Rat Boy?" he said, toughly.

**CRASH**

Inuyasha fell very ungracefully on top of Kyo with Kagome following. She belly- flopped on top of Inuyasha.

"Ger off ov me Kagome." said Inuyasha in a muffled deadly calm.

"Hmf. It's not my fault you wanted to go first." she said, annoyed at Inuyasha (for a change), as she leapt lightly off, her thick black hair waving behind her.

"Feh." he replied angrily as he too got up. Kyo jumped up, his temper rising with him.

"Who the hell are you," he yelled at Inuyasha and Kagome, "and how did you get here?!?!"

"Shut up, you pathetic human." said Inuyasha coldly. Almost everyone in the room was taken aback by that comment.

"Inuyasha, don't be so rude. Sorry about him, he's got a bit of an attitude problem." she apologized.

"Why you.." he said, leaping aggressively at Kagome. Tohru cowered in the background.

"Sit boy!" she said while he was in the air. There was a loud thump as Inuyasha was flung by and invisible force face-first on the ground. "See what I mean?" commented Kagome.

"Hello, I heard some noise, is Kyo home?" said Shigure as he entered the room. Everyone turned to look at him. The scene was a bit awkward. Tohru was standing in a corner, having retreated there, Inuyasha was looking up from the floor, Kagome was standing a little in front of Inuyasha, Kyo was standing underneath a huge hole in the roof, and Yuki was still over by the window.

Every person can remember awkward moments in their life, like times when you were in the room with a stranger and neither was daring to break the ice, or if you were at a party and the news of your asking a boy to dance had somehow gotten to every person, or perhaps when everyone around you is completely shunning your best friend and you are afraid to defend him or her. In any case, these moments are unforgettable and will linger in memory long after they have passed. This scene will be recalled by every character for a very, very long time.

"Oh, umm, h-hello." Shigure stammered. "Well, where are my manners. I'm Shigure, the one by the window is Yuki and the orange-top there is Kyo. I believe that's Tohru Honda in the corner, yes, there you are Tohru."

"Hello, my name's Kagome and that impudent one on the floor is Inuyasha. He's, um, a friend of mine." replied Kagome. She was seemingly the least affected by the situation. "Well, it looks like we're back in my time, Inuyasha, but the question is where." she said quietly.

"Hm?" said Shigure curiously.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering where we were." Kagome replied anxiously. She didn't feel like taking the time to explain the long-winded history of her double life to complete strangers.

"Well, you're in the Sohma house, but I doubt that will help." said Yuki, finally joining in the conversation. Most everyone else seemed to be frozen in either shock or fear in Tohru's case.

"If you don't mind me repeating Kyo's question," said Tohru hesitantly, "but how did you get here?"

"Honestly, we're not sure." said Kagome only half-truthfully. She knew the well had taken them there, but she wasn't sure why or, in a way, how.

Inuyasha finally got up from the floor. "You can come out of that corner now, Honda-san." he mumbled, acting uncharacteristically shy and embarrassed. Tohru's eyes slowly traveled from those amber eyes up to what looked like dog ears poking out of his head, then down to his claws.

"What? Oh yeah, I forgot." he said quietly, remembering his demon-like features. "I'm half-demon." he stated simply.

The reaction to this was one to be remembered. Tohru shank, if at all possible, even farther into her corner. Yuki looked in horror at the hanyou. Kyo backed up slightly away from the demon, whom he had just insulted, almost as fearfully as if he were backing away from Kagura. And Shigure wished, and it showed, that he could shut the door and have the two strangers disappear. Everyone stared in shock and fear at Inuyasha, everyone except Kagome who came to the rescue.

"He doesn't bite!" said Kagome hastily, ". . . usually. He won't hurt anyone." she glared at Inuyasha in an 'or else' fashion.

"Feh." he said, silently agreeing.

"Well, it looks like we have three new guests here instead of just one. I don't know where else you could stay, it seems like you're completely lost." said Shigure nervously. _As long as Kagome and Tohru don't hug anyone other than that demon, I think we'll be okay. Let's just hope nothing happens._ thought Shigure.

He didn't know it, but he would have to change the paper doors a lot more often than before.


	2. New Students oh boy

OH, I feel so special! I've been getting sooo many reviews lately on my stories, especially this one! Please read my other non-depressing story Havoc at Hogwarts if you haven't already and PLEASE review it. I worked really hard to put 9 chapters up and nobody reads them. Still happy! Thank you all for your support, it means a lot to me. Oh right, the disclaimer! I don't own Furuba or Inuyasha as much as I might like to. Ok, I'll stop stalling. Wait, not yet. I have been busy and had writers block so that's why I haven't updated in forever. Now I'll stop stalling. Here's the story!

**Chapter 2**

**New Students**

"Please make yourselves at home." said Shigure. "I think that Tohru and Yuki will need to get going to school soon."

"SCHOOL!! I completely forgot!" shouted Tohru as she ran to get her uniform on and bag packed. "I'm sorry, but I've got to go!"

"Um, are you sure you want to go to school looking like that?" said Shigure, pointing out the fact that her uniform was completely covered in dirt and mud. "Ah, suddenly she remembers her incident in the woods."

"It's not that bad, maybe no one will notice!" she said hopefully.

"I think they will." replied Yuki and Shigure in unison.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go to school." she said apologetically.

"No, that's okay. A promise is a promise." Tohru left the house in a flurry of wind.

"Yuki, you need to be getting to school soon too." reminded Shigure

"Fine. I'll do anything to get away from that _baka neko_." he said coldly. Then he looked in shock at what he had just said. He had forgotten already about the guests. Inuyasha and Kagome were both blinking blankly at Yuki. There was an awkward silence that was seemingly not broken as Yuki went to his room to get ready for school.

"Well, I'd like to see all three of you." said Shigure, finally breaking the silence. "But first, I think it would be fair to ask you three to repair the hole in the roof."

"What do you mean three?!" shouted Inuyasha. "That kid," he said, pointing to Kyo, "made the hole in the roof, not us!"

"Sit boy!" There was a loud thump as Inuyasha was flung face-first on the ground. "Of course we'll help!" said Kagome smiling. Grumbling incoherently, Inuyasha got up from the floor.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Oh, and Kyo, we gave away your room." he said walking out.

"You what?!" he yelled at Shigure's back, but he had already left. "Alright, I'll go get a ladder." he said leaving. When he came back he found Kagome and Inuyasha arguing over how they were going to fix the roof.

"I say we should do a thorough job of the thing and fill the hole in with plaster." said Kagome insistently.

"That'll take too long. Besides, all we need to do is keep the rain out and where are we supposed to get plaster?"

"I don't know where to get plaster, but a tarp will leak after a while." They continued to argue back and forth until Kyo was seemingly watching a tennis match, eyes flying from one person to another. _This is really getting annoying_ thought Kyo, his temper rising.

"Hey!" shouted Kyo.

"WHAT?!" yelled Inuyasha and Kagome in unison.

"First," he said, setting the ladder down underneath the hole, "do you do anything other than argue?! And second, a tarp will do for now, we can call a pro later if need be." he said, finding a solution to end their endless debating. "You," he said pointing at Inuyasha, "get a tarp and scissors from the supply closet down the hall. And you," he said pointing to Kagome, "get duct tape from the same closet. Do I have to make all the decisions around here?" he said exasperated.

"What makes you think you can just suddenly become in charge around here?" retorted Inuyasha.

"Because I'm the only one who knows my way around the house." he shouted angrily, "So it's my directions we'll be following."

"Grrr, what impudence allows you to speak that way to a demon. I should cut your throat you worthless worm!" _The conversation always turns violent when Inuyasha's around._ thought Kagome_ He's absolutely hopeless._

"You mean half demon." retorted Kyo slyly.

"That's it!" said Inuyasha, drawing the Tetsaiga. Of course, it didn't transform into it's true form. "Useless thing." he said angrily, dropping the rusted blade. Kyo was already in a fighting stance.

"Hmf. I don't need it to defeat a weakling human. Iron reaver soul stealer!" he said running at Kyo.

"Sit boy!" (thump) "Fighting will only make our job worse and harder to do while injured." stated Kagome practically. "So the supply closet is down the hall?" she asked Kyo.

"Yeah, the second door on the right." grumbled Kyo. He was in a distinct bad mood from being denied his fight with Yuki and now Inuyasha.

Kagome went to go retrieve the needed tape, tarp, and scissors. She did her best to hurry, afraid what might happen if Kyo and Inuyasha were left in a room alone together. To her relief, when she returned with the equipment the two were merely staring daggers at each other.

In time the roof was fixed, but not without the occasional argument between the two newest rivals in the house. However, they were always cut short by a glare from Kagome and left to grumble. It had been almost an hour when they finally went in search of Shigure to tell him they had finished.

They found him in his study working on his newest novel. He looked up from his work to see Kagome's smiling face announcing the completed work.

"Well, it took you long enough, I hope you didn't end up fixing anything other than the ceiling." He said, noticing the fact that Inuyasha and Kyo were glaring at each other.

"No, nothing else. We would've been done faster if someone wouldn't be so argumentative." replied Kagome.

"I see. If that's all done, I have some tests for you three to fill out." Shigure answered, handing each of them a small stack of papers. _I wonder, does she mean Kyo or Inuyasha was argumentative._ wondered Shigure absently.

"What the hell are these for?" said Kyo suspiciously.

"Nothing special. Eh, just make sure I get them back completed as soon as possible." he replied unconvincingly. All three looked at him skeptically before leaving the office. Inuyasha added a look that plainly stated that if it had anything to do with something he didn't want, Shigure would pay for it. Shigure breathed a visible sigh of relief when he was alone again in his office.

Back in the hallway, the threesome were looking over the tests. They seemed to cover all the basic subjects, math, reading, grammar, history, and science. Unfortunately Inuyasha had lived in the feudal era of Japan all his life and was not exactly up to date. Math and science had progressed a lot and history was .... lets just say at least half of it hadn't happened yet.

Once they were back in Kyo's old room they decided to help each other out with the problems. It took about two hours to get through all of the tests. Kyo and Kagome were almost telling Inuyasha what to write on the history exam. Nevertheless, it was completed by lunchtime.

Kagome made a simple and quick lunch for everyone. To Shigure it was heaven compared to the usual takeout. However, sparks were flying between Kyo and Inuyasha during the meal, making it much less pleasant.

"So, it looks like those two don't exactly get along." said Shigure.

"No."replied Kagome "Oh, by the way, what were those tests for anyways? How did we all do?" At this Inuyasha and Kyo both perked up their animal ears.

"You all passed with flying colors! ..... Oh, and it was the, um, the entrance exam to Kiabara High School." his voice dropped off at the end.

"Huh? But I'm still in a different school?" said Kagome.

"Wait just a second, does that mean I'm gonna to be going to the same school as that damn Yuki?!" shouted Kyo.

"Sheesh, what've you got against Yuki anyway?" Kagome asked. "I don't see anything wrong with him."

"Well, does it?!" Kyo didn't seem to have heard Kagome.

"......... yes?" Shigure replied nervously.

"**What the HELL were you THINKING SHIGURE?!?!**" (I don't think I need to say who said that.)

"Hold it, I'm not going to school! What do I need to go to school for?!" shouted Inuyasha.

"To keep you out of the house to make sure you don't break anything for at least part of the day." replied Kagome. "Oh, and you'll have to wear the uniform Inuyasha."

"**_WHAT?!?!?!!_**"

The saying "what?" has two meanings, but it is not always obvious which is being used. One meaning is "what did you say? I didn't hear you," a simple meaning that is more commonly used. The other meaning is more complex and less often used. It means, "I heard what you said, I just don't believe it's true," or "you can't be serious about what you just said,". These meanings can be confusing, but the second meaning is more commonly spoken in anger. Unless the person has been mumbling for a long while the same thing, one might be angry when you said "what?" but it is unlikely. Inuyasha clearly meant the second meaning, but it may not be obvious.

"I said 'you'll have to wear a uniform'."

"**I am not** going to school, Kagome!!"

"SIT!!" 'thump' _Inuyasha can be so childish sometimes._

The End! Just kidding. (Runs away from an army of 10 year olds sent by the readers with the banner Y.S.U. (Younger Siblings Unite) I said I was kidding! (Runs off into the distance)


	3. The First Day of School

Tada! After working on it steadily for days it's finally here! CHAPTER 3!!This is going to be interesting. The Sohma secret isn't out yet, and just try to imagine Inuyasha in a uniform....... I can't do it, but it seems funny. How will Inu react to school? How will the classes workout? Only I know!! Bwahaha!!!! oh right, and I don't own Inuyasha or Furuba (yet). (evil smile) Sorry, long chapter this is.

**Chapter 3**

**First Day of School**

The alarm clock went off at 6:00, and it resounded around the house. It had been a late night for everyone in the Sohma household, due to numerous fights between Inuyasha, Kyo, and Yuki. Needless to say, things got violent and the paper doors had to be replaced 4 times during that afternoon. Each replacement lead to more fighting and the cycle continues.

At 6:30, Shigure got tired of hearing the ringing and went to turn it off and drag everyone out of bed.

"Inuyasha, come out of there, we're going to be late!" shouted Kagome through Inuyasha's door. Everyone had gotten up and ready for school. Apparently Inuyasha had gotten up as well but was refusing to leave his room.

"Feh, I'm not going."

"Sit boy!" (thump)

"I said I'm not going!"

"Sit boy!" (thump) "Sit boy!" (thump) "Sit boy!" (thump) There was indistinct grumbling from within.

"Now are you ready?" said Kagome testily. The door opened a crack, just enough to see one glaring amber eye.

"Only if you won't laugh."

"Just hurry up." Inuyasha opened the door fully and walked out in his school uniform. Kagome involuntarily started giggling.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!!"

"I'm... not.. laughing.." she replied through badly suppressed giggles. Inuyasha glared at Kagome.

"Let's go." said the irritable Hanoi. Shigure burst out laughing when he saw Inuyasha in his uniform. (Imagine how he laughed at Tohru when he found her in the tent)

"Will you shut up?!" shouted Inuyasha. "Oh, great. Not you too!!" Kyo had started laughing at Inuyasha as well.

"Um, excuse me?" Tohru's small voice interrupted the laughter. "We'd better hurry if we're going to be on time."

"We're coming!" replied Kagome, smiling. Walking to school, Kagome couldn't stop giggling at Inuyasha. _I can't help it, I've just never seen him wearing anything so skin-tight before. _Kagome thought. _He looks so different, almost unrecognizable. Also so attractive._ She stopped giggling and blushed furiously at the thought.

"So, you're done laughing, finally." said Inuyasha angrily. Kagome looked over at him when he said it and started giggling again. "Not again!"

"L-O-V-E WE LOVE YUKI! YUKI! YUKI! LLLLLLOVE LLLLOVE!" they passed the fangirls in a somewhat awkward silence. More than one person in the group were sweat dropping, but Yuki's was by far the biggest. The rest of the walk was in silence, thankfully there wasn't much farther to go.

Kagome and Inuyasha were introduced to Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani, Kyo had already left the group. He couldn't stand to be close to "that damn Yuki". Yuki had also left to put his books away.

"Hey. So, Inuyasha, right? What's with the dog ears?" inquired Uo.

"Oh, those. That's a very long story." replied Kagome. _At this rate, everyone's going to end up knowing about my double life._

"What's it to you, yankee." answered Inuyasha.

"Now, Inuyasha, don't be rude." scolded Kagome.

"They're different." said Hanajima suddenly.

"Oh boy, here it comes."

"What do you mean, Hana-chan?" asked Tohru.

"Inuyasha's electrical signals, they don't seem human."

"Why the hell should they? I am a demon, after all." answered Inuyasha. Kagome anime -falled. _Inuyasha, you bonehead! Don't you know a secret when it's handed to you?! _thought Kagome. A small anger mark appeared on Kagome's head.

"Wait a second, you're a demon?!" the shock was obvious on Uo's face as she backed up timidly. Tohru shyly looked at her feet. She still wasn't exactly used to being around a half- demon. It seemed like a couple people had overheard his comment, because they were sprinting away, banging into lockers and other students.

"Inuyasha, demons aren't around anymore in my time." said Kagome slowly, her anger mark turning into two, then three as she spoke.

"Huh, they're not?" he said ignorantly.

"No, they're not."

"Then why do Yuki and the others smell like demons?"

"Now that you mention it, their waves are different from the others. Chaotic. But still unlike yours." said Hanajima. She seemed to be the only person not severely affected by Inuyasha's breed. She also did not seem surprised to learn it either.

"Um, I really hate to break off this conversation, but we should get ready for class." said Kagome awkwardly.

All three of them headed off in the direction of their lockers. On the way Inuyasha and Kagome agreed to confront Yuki and Kyo about their scent as soon at lunchtime, despite Tohru's lecture on how her mother said to look at the best in people. When they got to their first class, algebra, the teacher wasn't there yet. Kagome, Tohru, Uo, even Hana were helping Inuyasha cram all of the algebraic concepts into five minutes, not an easy task.

The class was just review for most of the people in the room, however, the little session hadn't crammed everything into Inuyasha's head. When the problem (x6)2 2(x-1) 13 was put on the board, Inuyasha was completely confused. _"And remember, if you don't get something, just ask me after class. Don't let everyone know what a bonehead you are."_ Thankfully he remembered Kagome's word of advise and actually chose to follow it. He just sat back with his characteristic scowl on his face.

The rest of the classes sped by with the cramming in between until lunchtime. Kagome waited outside the classroom, a risky decision because of all the pushing and crowding there was in the hallways.

"Ouch! Oh, sorry! Excuse me, sorry! Ooh, Inuyasha over here! Sorry."

"Hey, Kagome, why do those people push you all the time?" said Inuyasha. Kagome started giggling again at the sight of him in his uniform.

"Aw dammit Kagome! I thought you were over that by now!"

"I'm sorry." She noticed that she was no longer constantly colliding with people. _Well, it looks like people are avoiding Inuyasha already._ she thought, as three more people avoided where they were standing. _I guess it's not easy being a hanyou. Demons pick on you because they think you're weak and people avoid you because you're part demon._ Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a degree of pity in her eyes.

"What's with you?" said Inuyasha. Kagome blinked, not noticing how she must have looked.

"Nothing. Come on, we've got something to sort out." As they walked to lunch, they were arguing on how to ask them about the scent.

"I say we should just ask'm. It'll get the answer out of them quick enough." argued Inuyasha.

"No way! If they really are demons they won't exactly want to go around telling everyone! Imagine how much trouble they'd be in! I say we take them aside somewhere nobody can here their answer, and then ask them nicely."

"How do you ask something like that nicely?!"

"I don't know!" They argued back and forth about it until..

"Feh. We'll take them into the hall once everyone's at lunch, then I'll ask them. Deal?"

"Oh, fine." They got their lunches in an angry silence.

"Um, hey, Sohma-kun? Kyo-san?" Kagome approached their hosts gingerly.

"Huh? Oh, hello Miss Kagome." said Yuki kindly.

"What do you want, hanyou?" replied Kyo. The two were glaring at each other like they had known each other for years.

"Oh, nothing! It's just, we wanted to ask you something, um, in private." Kagome whispered the last part.

"Certainly." replied Yuki, leading the group out. _Oh no, they must have found out about the curse. I bet anything that baka neko told them, the idiot._ (No need to tell who thought that) _Oh great, that demon found out about the curse! That damn rat probably told them everything._ (Again, no need.) There was a small awkward silence out in the hall. Then..

"Hey, Sohma-kun, Kyo-san, Inuyasha-san, Kagome-san, what are you doing out here? Don't you want...!!" Tohru tripped herself by kicking herself in the heel.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki ran to catch Tohru and... **POOF!**

"Oh my goodness, Sohma-kun! Are you alright?!" Tohru said, turning over the clothes to find...

"I turned him into a rat! Ohnoohnoohnoohno! What should we do?! Call a doctor! Call a vet! Call.." and she fainted. Kagome picked up the violet-eyed rat carefully.

"See, Kagome. I told you they were demons." said Inuyasha in that "I-told-ya-so" voice.

"What the hell are you talking about, we aren't demons!" shouted Kyo furiously, his signature cat ears poking up.

"Not exactly. We're possessed by the vengeful spirits of the zodiac, well, all 12 plus the cat from the legend. I'm the rat, Kyo's the cat, and Shigure's the dog. It's something of a family curse. The other members of the zodiac are in the family too."

"So, how does this possession thing work?" asked Kagome curiously.

"Well, whenever a member of the zodiac is very weak or is, for some reason, hugged by a person of the opposite sex, they transform into their respective animal. After a while we change back, but then..." **POOF!** "we're completely naked."

"EEEEE!!" Kagome screamed and looked away blushing.

"Put some clothes on, ya dirty rat!" said Inuyasha, looking away as well. Yuki hastily put his clothes back on.

"Ahem, well, what should we do about Miss Honda? My transformation seems to have given her a shock." said Yuki, concerned.

"We'll have to tell Shigure the secret's out. He'll call Hatori to take care of it." said Kyo.

"I don't know if it will work. I mean, it'll work on Miss Honda but I don't know about that demon, or Kagome-san. She seems to have special powers."

"So then what the hell are we supposed to do, rat boy?!"

"I don't know, stupid cat. Have an idea for once in your life." Both Inuyasha and Kagome were getting tired of Yuki and Kyo acting like they weren't there. Inuyasha, the more angry of the two, was about to interrupt, but then...

"That's it! You wanna fight?!?!!" Kyo got into a fighting stance.

"No I want to eat." _Now all I need is for Kaede to put those subduing_ _necklaces on those two and I'll be set. They fight every time they see each other and Kyo's worse than Inuyasha!_ thought Kagome.

"Bring it on, sissy boy!!" Kyo aimed a (round-house)kick at Yuki's head. Yuki (outside)blocked him and did a well-placed (side)kick to Kyo's stomach and sent him... flying into the wall. (A/N Sorry people, but I'm in martial arts and some of my friends are too so I can't help naming the kicks and blocks. Gomen nesai.)

"That idiot, he should know better than to pick a fight in school." said Yuki testily. Kyo slowly slid down the wall and onto the floor. He was grumbling incoherently as he picked himself up. The only thing that could be discerned was the phrase "...damn rat...". Both Kagome and Inuyasha sweatdropped, but they understood this behavior to be at least somewhat normal.

"Um, so, what, should we go home now? What should we do about Tohru? I mean, she's dense enough we could probably tell her she hallucinated Yuki's transformation and that'll be that, but should we?" Kagome was full of questions with no obvious answers. And in her nervous state Kagome was babbling all her questions and speculating out loud about the answers and talking insanely fast.

"And what about us, I mean we found out the big family secret so what will happen to us? And if we get to stay at the Sohma's house we can't stay there forever. But then how can we get home? How am I supposed to get back to Sango and the rest of the gang? And, and ....." Kagome's eyes had turned into spirals and she slowly sank down onto her knees. _Oh no. How am I going to get home. _she thought sadly. _I didn't think I'd get this homesick. They're probably worried sick. I wonder if they think we're dead! Oh, what's going to happen._ Her eyes filled with silent tears.

"Well, for a start, let's go home and talk to Shigure about it." said Yuki softly, as though he thought that he might break Kagome in her fragile state.

"Okay." replied Kagome, standing up and wiping a tear. "Inuyasha, you carry Tohru." she abruptly resumed her commanding nature.

"What?! Why the hell do I have to do it?!" he argued.

"Because you're always the one who carries people. Unless she's too heavy for you." she taunted.

"Hmf. If I can carry you around she must feel as light as a feather." Two little anger marks popped up on Kagome's head.

"So let's go already." said Kyo, leading the group out of school. Inuyasha walked right past Tohru.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome growled.

"Feh." he went back and put Tohru on his back. _And we still didn't get to eat lunch._ thought Inuyasha, his stomach growling.

The troupe walked back to the Sohma household in silence, each thinking of their own troubles. All except Tohru, who still hadn't woken up yet.


	4. The Awkward Silences In Between

Oh my goodness! 38 reviews! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed from the bottom of my heart, even those friends and you know who you are who would meet an untimely end if they did not review my story. And to make it clear, I do NOT think that Akito is Shigure's brother for real. Next chapter! Oh, and for anyone who is wondering the class president will make an appearance.

**Chapter 4**

**The Awkward Silences**

"This is rather awkward..." said Shigure out loud. He had been rudely taken from his work by an angered Kyo and dragged into the living room to hear that the infamous Sohma secret had gotten out. In the living room he had been told all that went on at school as well as the complication of the unconscious Miss Honda, who wasn't fully informed.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" asked Kyo.

"I'll have to tell Akito of course," Yuki's face changed slightly at the mention of Akito's name, "And then we once again shove the responsibility onto another person's shoulders. Besides, Akito seems good at making decisions, or practiced at least. I'm sure he can handle this situation."

There was the indiscrete noise of air being let out as almost every person in the room breathed. They had involuntarily been holding their breathes in the tension.

"And I think it would be fair to call Ha'ri to see what he can do about Tohru-san." continued Shigure. Both Kyo and Yuki tensed up visibly.

If you did not know these two young men and they were looking at you right now, you would think, by the look in their faces, it might be a good idea to possibly run away unless the expression changed immediately. However, I hope that you, the reader, does know them. Since you and I both know the young men, we would know that, by the look on their faces, it would definitely be a good idea to run away unless the expression changed immediately. It did not.

"Wait! Yuki, Kyo, I didn't mean it that way!" Shigure said hastily, "She still hasn't woken up, I thought it might be a good idea to call a doctor to make sure she didn't hit her head or something!"

"Fine." the two said in unison, looking away from Shigure resentfully. Both Kagome and Inuyasha sweat dropped. Shigure carefully slid out of the room. There was a long awkward silence while the uninformed guests were trying to guess what had caused the outburst. _It has something to do with that guy Ha'ri-san, but what could it be?_ thought Kagome restlessly. As the uneasy thought continued, Tohru's eyes fluttered open.

"Honda-san, you're awake!" noticed Yuki.

"Yes, but. . ." she sat up suddenly and looked around, eyes jumping from one object to the next. "What happened? I was at school, and I came to ask you if you were coming to lunch and I tripped and, and," she passed out again. Everyone in the room sweat dropped. _Oh boy. What on earth are we going to do with her. _thought Kyo, shaking his head.

Yet again there was an awkward silence. Inuyasha looked around expectantly for some time, then broke the quiet with, "Yuki-san, what's up with you and this Akito?" Yuki's face clouded as though he were remembering something painful. Kyo simply looked away from his cousin, knowing more than he wanted. Kagome looked from Yuki to Inuyasha and back.

"It's a long story." said Yuki, coming suddenly out of his revere.

"We don't seem to have anything better to do, so lets hear it." pressed Inuyasha.

"I don't want to tell it anyhow." replied Yuki.

"I will if rat boy here won't." said Kyo resignedly.

"Fine." Yuki stood up and left the room. He didn't want to be reminded in any more detail than he had to. There was a short awkward silence.

"Well, like he said, it is a long story." started Kyo. "Akito is the head of the Sohma clan. He makes all the decisions, and you have to get his permission before doing anything big. He's especially protective over the Juunishi, the cursed members. We all lived at the main house, but most eventually leave. All except Hatori-san, Akito's doctor. Akito has never been, I suppose you would call it, normal. He thinks nothing of others and just doesn't understand anything about, well, human nature. Yuki-san, was, you would say, his object of torture at the main house. Life there was a living hell most of the time anyways but Yuki always got special treatment." Kyo spat coldly. "The most, I suppose, memorable experience for him was when Akito locked him up in a dark cage for a long time. Days, weeks, I don't remember and neither does he. And that's not all he's done." he concluded eerily. Kagome was about to ask "What more has he done?" when she realized she didn't want to know.

"He sounds like a terrible person." she said in sympathy.

"He is." agreed Shigure. He closed the paper door behind him as he entered the room. "As well as my younger brother." Yet another awkward silence followed this statement, taking everyone by shock. Noone knew what to say to Shigure or anyone else. Therefore they just sat there, contemplating Akito.


	5. That Damn President

Hello my faithful friends and fans. I am overjoyed that you all like my story, but I'm still at a loss of what to do, so I apologize if this chapter doesn't say exactly what will happen next, as far as the secret and Akito are concerned. Gomen nesai, however this one will be funny. I might end up putting pairings in here, but that is doubtful unfortunately. And Tohru knows about the secret for now.

**Chapter 5**

"**That Damn President**"

"Inuyasha, we're going to be late!"

"Shut up, wench!"

_They're arguing again._ thought Tohru tiredly. "Can you two please stop fighting?" she asked tentatively.

"Honda-san, don't bother with them." said Yuki. "They really are hopeless."

"Oh, I don't think anyone is hopeless. My mom told me to always look at the best in people." she replied with a smile.

"Whatever you say, Honda-san." Yuki returned the smile. Tohru blushed slightly. Kagome left for school exasperated. Tohru went over to Inuyasha's closed door and rapped on it lightly. There was silence from within.

"Inuyasha-san?" The door opened a crack.

"Yes." One amber eye almost glared at Tohru.

"You really should try to hurry up. School starts in ten minutes and almost everyone has left." The door swung fully open to reveal Inuyasha completely ready for school.

"I was just trying to aggravate her. Let's go."

At school, (Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Kagome, and Inuyasha, further referred to as "The Gang") met up in home room. A cackly voice over the intercom.

"Mumble (static) mumble mumble (feedback) mumble." Everyone looked around in confusion.

"I repeat, Makoto Takei is our new school president." There was a huge groan from most everyone in the class. "Not him," was a common comment, as well as a sarcastic "great".

"Who?" asked Kagome.

"Makoto Takei is strict, disagreeable, and a weakling." replied Yuki testily.

"He'll be on everyone about the dress code for sure." said Kyo.

Kagome joined in the overlapping chorus of sarcastic "great"s. Just then, the bell rang for algebra and the gang tromped off to their class, still discussing, as Kyo fondly called him, "that damn president". There was a small commotion ahead in the corridor. It looked like people were getting out of the way for some person or persons.

"Make way, make way!" A boy with large shining glasses, trailed by two female worshipers was walking ceremoniously through the hallway.

"Not this early."groaned Kyo. Kagome and Inuyasha didn't have to guess who the boy was . . . he announced it.

"The injustice will not be tolerated! I will make sure that things are changed around here because I'm your new president MAKOTO TAKEI!" he stopped in front of the gang and looked disapprovingly at Kyo and Inuyasha. "I am sure that is not your natural hair color, Kyo Sohma-san. It's bright orange! And you," one of his henchwomen whispered in his ear, "Inuyasha-san! Your hair is white! And are those . . dog ears?" he looked curiously at the hanyou, who glared back at him. Luckily he had learned not to blurt out the truth. The two delinquents looked at each other in silent agreement.

"It's natural." they stated defiantly in unison.

"I can't believe it. It's physically impossible." he retorted, flustered. The two looked again at each other in the silent agreement, it seemed, to pummel the president.

"Mr. President, sir," Kagome interrupted, "these two are **very** unique and different from the rest. You wouldn't discourage self expression, would you?" she asked sweetly and slightly seductively. She stole a glance at Kyo. _You owe me big time if this works._

"Ahem," the president blushed, "I suppose we can make an exception." His worshipers looked horrified at each other, then at the president.

"Sir, you don't mean," one of them started to interrupt.

"Let's move on." he said ceremoniously. The parade continued past the gang.

"That damn president is going to be so irritating." groaned Yuki. The others nodded in agreement. They continued to talk scornfully about "that damn president" the rest of the way.

However, Kagome was silently planning, somewhat maliciously, what Kyo would owe her. He had taken it playfully, but it was nothing of the sort. Kagome felt she had sacrificed some of her dignity sucking up to "that damn president" for his sake and was going to be repaid. She smiled somewhat evilly, reaching a conclusion. She had the urge to break out into cliche evil laughter, but suppressed it to a giggle. The others looked at her oddly, but she didn't care. _This will be revenge times ten._


	6. Kagome's Plot

Hello friends and fans! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's been a combination of school, Tae Kwan Do, and writers block. As long as the wait must have been, here it is!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Kagome's Plot**

The gang continued through the day, with thankfully no more interruptions from "that damn president". Kagome, her plan in mind, acted somewhat kinder towards Kyo during the day. _It's perfect,_ she thought excitedly, _and he won't know what hit him! Absolutely fool-proof if I do say so myself._

During lunch, the gang sat chatting about this thing or the other. It looked like Kyo and Inuyasha had somehow become friends rather than rivals. They shared the same interests, so things were working out okay. Yuki and Kyo looked like they were about to get into another fight when Kagome suddenly butted in.

"Hey, Kyo-kun?" He turned away from glaring at Yuki somewhat reluctantly.

"Yeah, what?"

"Well, I was thinking we might play a little game of Truth or Dare."

"That game's for babies!" he retorted.

"What, you _scared_?" she challenged. _He can never resist a challenge_. _What did I say, fool- proof! _She thought maliciously

"Fine, you're on!" The two shook hands. "But, not now. Tonight, it's a match." Kyo stated. _Oh, this is going to be goood!_

(Later in the Sohma living room)

"Okay. We're all set." said Kagome. The gang along with Hanajima and Uotani were all seated around the table. The atmosphere was tense between all rivals. "Who wants to go first?"

"Wait, I haven't played this game in a while." interrupted Hana, "How does it work?"

"One person starts by asking a person 'truth or dare?'. If the person picks dare, the other person dares them to do something and they **have** to do it. If the person picks truth, the person who asked the first question asks another one and the person **has** to answer it truthfully. Then the person who has been dared or 'truthed' gets to ask the next person. If anyone either denies a dare or lies, they are not only out of the game but humiliated in front of everyone and noone," Kagome put her hand into the center of the table, "will let them live it down." One by one, the others put their hands on top of Kagome's in agreement.

"Right. Who's first?" asked Tohru eagerly.

"I'll go," Kagome offered, "and I'll asssk Hanajima. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is the worst thing you have ever done to someone and not regretted?"

"I put a boy in the hospital once with my denpa powers." There was something of a shocked silence. "Sohma-kun, truth or dare?"

And the game was started. It was mostly childish stuff, it seemed as though Kyo, Arisa, Inuyasha, and Kagome were the only ones really playing. Yuki and Tohru seemed mostly embarrassed about it. Finally, after the game had dragged on for a little while, it was Kagome's turn. Most of the questions had been "truth"s and the only dare had left Arisa with pink polished nails.

"Alright, Kyo-kun, truth or dare?" He thought for a moment before answering

"Dare."

"Let's make this game more interesting." Every ear was acutely turned in Kagome's direction. "Kyo-kun, I dare you to dye your hair **black**." She said carefully pulling out a bottle of black hair dye from her backpack.

"WHAT!!"

"You heard me." she replied maliciously shaking the bottle in his hair. "Go upstairs and use as much as it takes to make your hair **completely black.**"

"No way."

"You owe me, remember? What's so bad about having black hair for a day?" He was silent. "Then hurry up." She threw the bottle in his face. Grumbling, he walked out of the room and into the bathroom. "Does anyone have a camera?" she whispered.

"I do." said Yuki, bringing out a small digital camera and handing it to Kagome.

"You had this all planned out, didn't you." said Inuyasha. Kagome just smiled innocently at him. He smiled back.

"And I thought this game might be boring." said Uo.

"It would have gone better if everyone weren't so embarrassed about asking questions."

"If I might ask, Kagome-san, what would you have done if he had chosen 'truth'?" She smiled evilly at this question.

"Now, if I tell you I can't use it later!"

"He'll try to get back at you, you know."

"Yeah." she replied casually. "I wonder what he'll ask me." Kagome began to wonder what question might pop into his brain, but her thoughts were interrupted by Kyo's reentering the room.

His hair was a sopping wet and ebony black. With his red eyes, he looked quite fearsome. Quite handsome as well in Kagome's eyes. Quick as lightning she flashed the picture of him with black hair. Horrified, he made a grab for the camera, but missed as Kagome stood up and ran out of the room. Kyo was right on her heels yelling.

"GET BACK HERE WITH THAT CAMERA WENCH!!" There was thumping as the two sprinted up the stairs. Kagome reached the safety of her room and slammed the door behind her. She was laughing so hard she thought her ribs would break. Kyo, meeting the closed door, started hammering on it with all his might.

Back in the kitchen it had been silent while the others had been intent on the progress of Kagome's flight. Suddenly, Tohru and Hana started giggling to themselves. Yuki left the room silently and Arisa and Inuyasha burst out laughing. In the other room, Yuki too was laughing at his cousin's humiliation.

Upstairs, Kyo was still putting all his weight into breaking down the door. Kagome had locked it cleverly. When she recovered from her laughing fit she took the key and prepared for an extra laugh. She listened to the door and, hearing Kyo back up for another attack, she tried the old cliche trick and quickly unlocked the door and flung it open. He fell right into the trap and came stumbling into the room. Kagome ran outside and slammed the door, taking the camera and key with her. She quietly locked the door from the outside and hurried downstairs.

"Quick," she whispered as she reentered the living room, "we need to print and save this picture on a computer."

"Um, are you sure we should be doing," Tohru started.

"I'll take it." interrupted Yuki, taking the camera and sprinting down the hall.

"You really got it in for this kid, huh." said Inuyasha knowingly.

"Oh, not really. I figured it'd be good for a laugh whenever I need one." she answered.

"Done." Yuki, out of breath, handed the picture and camera to Kagome.

"Perfect. Thanks a bunch Yuki!" She kissed Yuki lightly on the cheek, blushing. Yuki blushed furiously as Kagome went back upstairs to her room.

She stopped for a moment to look at the outside of her door. It had a sizable dent in the center where Kyo had been hammering. _Impressive._ she thought to herself. Lightly, she knocked on the door.

"Kyo-kun?" she asked hesitantly. There was no answer from within. "Kyo-kun, I have the camera for you if you want to delete the picture." Still no answer. "Kyo-kun? You there?"

She unlocked the door and peeked inside. Then she flung the door wide open. Her scream could be heard all around the house and probably some of the neighbors heard it as well.

"**KYO SOHMA YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!!!**"

* * *

I know, I love suspense. Well, R & R! 


	7. Kyo's Plot pt 1

A/N: I know, it's not** all** of Kyo's marvalous plot. That's honestly just because I can't think of the rest right now. The next one will have the rest. Hope you liked my cliffhanger, even though I wasn't as evil as usual in making you wait forever with a suspenseful ending.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Kyo's Plot**

She unlocked the door and peeked inside. Then she flung the door wide open. Her scream could be heard all around the house and probably some of the neighbors heard it as well.

"**KYO SOHMA YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!!!**"

Her room was a complete mess with everything flung wildly on the floor. Clothes were mixed with cosmetics and spare blankets. Her bed was overturned and the mattress was on its side by the wall. Pillows and feathers were strewn around the room. She might not have been so mad if one very important thing weren't missing: her diary!

"I didn't think I was gone that long, how did he find it! Oh noooooo, my DIARY IS

MISSING!! WHAT IF HE READS IT! AAAHHHHH!!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs with frustration and fury. She was talking out loud to herself without noticing it.

Just then, everyone except Kyo came barging into the room. They were out of breath from sprinting.

"Your diary is missing?" asked Uo. "That's bad. How long have you had it? How much is written in it?"

"Let's just say it's an opportunity for SERIOUS blackmail in the wrong hands." replied

Kagome, distressed. She sat down on the empty bed frame and looked at the floor, embarrassed at what Kyo might be reading right that minute. Suddenly filled with absolute rage, she stood up, now looking darkly at the floor.

"Where does he go?" she said quietly.

"What?" asked Yuki timidly; He could see the hatred in her eyes.

"Where does Kyo go to be alone and away from everything?" she repeated in the same deadly calm.

"H-he usually goes on the roof." stammered Yuki. He was almost afraid of this girl, despite his training in martial arts. _I've heard that the most dangerous thing is an angry __woman,_ he thought, _and I think that's probably right._

In one movement, Kagome climbed out the window and onto the roof. Back in the room, the others started discussing her strange mood.

"Gods, I've never seen her more angry." said Inuyasha. "What's the big deal? It's just a diary."

"'Just a diary'?! A diary contains all secret thoughts and feelings a girl has ever had!" shouted Uo in Kagome's defense. "If anyone ever got a hold of my diary, they'd be in the hospital for a week at least."

"She certainly was angry. Her waves were very hostile." said Hana affirmatively.

"I hope she'll be alright. That cat can have something of a temper as well." wondered Yuki.

"She'll be fine. She can take care of herself, even if she isn't much of a fighter." said Inuyasha.

Up on the roof, Kagome confronted Kyo as bluntly as possible. Politeness was a luxury that wasn't going to be bothered with.

"WHAT did you do with my DIARY?!" yelled Kagome. Kyo had his back turned and was sitting with his legs dangling down off the roof.

"Where's that PICTURE?!" he yelled back. He stood up and faced Kagome, clutching

her diary under one arm, his red eyes blazing. With his black hair, he still looked very ferocious. For a moment the two glared at each other.

"What did you read?" said Kagome through gritted teeth.

"Nothing!" replied Kyo. Kagome looked at him skeptically. "Honestly, I'll give it back as soon as you give me that camera and destroy any copies you might have."

Kagome pursed her lips angrily. "Fine. Here's the stupid camera." She threw the camera to Kyo, who caught it with one hand.

"And here's your stupid diary." He threw the book to Kagome, who also caught it. The two glared at each other for a moment more.

"Did you really read anything?" asked Kagome, a little softer than before.

"Yeah, just that first entry. How old were you, five? You spelled "because" like b-e-c-u-z!" Kagome blushed.

"Around that age." she replied.

"So, do you really have any copies?" he asked. The atmosphere had gone from violent and hostile to awkward and modest.

"Yes, I had Yuki save it on the computer and print it out. It was really just for laughs, I wouldn't do anything with it."

"Just delete it from the computer. I guess," he scratched his head nervously, "you can keep the print out." Kagome smiled kindly at Kyo. They seemed to have met a median.

"Thanks." said Kagome. She looked around the roof for a while. "I should probably get back down there, the others might worry something happened. Um, you coming?"

"Sure." he went to the side where he had been sitting and jumped down to the ground. Kagome stared blankly at the spot where he had jumped. _What the heck, I've gotta be able to do it sometime, I guess,_ she thought. Kagome tentatively walked over to the edge and looked down. Kyo was waiting expectantly, looking up.

She gulped nervously. Slowly, she sat down and lowered her body down closer to the ground. It looked like a long way down. Resolutely, she closed her eyes and let go. Kyo watched her progress through the air. She landed somewhat clumsily on the ground. She bended her knees like you're supposed to, down low to the ground, and it looked very professional if she hadn't fallen backwards after hitting the ground.

Kyo ran over to her side and reached his hand down to help her up. She took it gratefully, her hair askew.

"I don't know how you do it." she remarked, smiling and shaking her head. She quickly smoothed and finger-combed through her hair before walking back into the house through the back door, Kyo following a few steps behind.

Jumping to conclusions is often as dangerous as jumping off a high building, jumping on your bed, and jumping for joy. When you jump off a high building, there is a likely chance that you will fall painfully on the ground and possibly die unless you are wearing a parachute. When you jump on your bed, you are likely going to either break the bed or get a long and boring lecture from your parents about why you shouldn't jump on your bed. Jumping for joy is equally as dangerous because you are likely to hit your head unless you make sure you stand somewhere with a high ceiling, which few happy people tend to do. Jumping to conclusions, the act of believing something is true when there is no real evidence it is true, can be dangerous as well. For example, if you jumped off a high building with the conclusion that your parachute is working fine and will open on time, you could be wrong and fall to your death. At the moment, the rest of the gang had jumped to the conclusion that the two had settled their differences when they walked into the room sporting no injury whatsoever. Kagome had jumped to the conclusion that Kyo had only read that first entry in her diary. And Kyo had jumped to the conclusion that his plan had worked out perfectly. I am sorry to tell you that only one of those people were correct about their conclusions and the rest would fall to their death if they jumped off that high building. Kyo would be the only one who would float safely down, unharmed.


	8. Dai Hin Min

* * *

Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while. And I'm sorry for it! I just haven't had any awesome ideas lately, and I don't want to give you readers $h!t to read. Here it is, and the point is you don't know who's talking, not just an accident or bad writing.

* * *

**Ch. 8**

**Dai Hin Min**

The two walked into the room and were instantly bombarded by questions.

"What happened?"

"Kyo, what's going on?"

"Kagome, what did you two do up there?"

"Nothing! We just settled our differences." Kyo resisted the temptation to snigger.

"What did he say to you?"

"Gimme that picture." Kagome replied.

"Cat!"

"Kyo, come on, what happened?"

"BAKA NEKO!" Yuki shouted above the chaos. Everyone turned and looked at him. He had stayed away from the group, waiting his turn to speak rather than crowding the rest. "I need to talk to you, now." His tone of seriousness made the room go silent.

The pair walked into the next room and Yuki closed the door behind him. Everyone rushed as quietly as possible to the door, placing ears all over the door to eavesdrop. Muffled voices came through the wood.

"What happened." Yuki asked in all seriousness.

"Nothing. I gave her the diary, she gave me the camera." Kyo replied in the same tone.

"What did you read?" Yuki asked in the deadly calm that resembled Kagome's previous outburst.

"Nothing!" he answered defensively.

"I'll ask you again, what did you read?"

"One entry. The first one. She was five years old, didn't make much sense."

"What else?"

"That's it."

"You filthy LIAR! What else!?" Those with ears pressed closest to the doors flinched slightly as they heard Yuki yell. He was usually so quiet.

"NOTHING!!" Kyo yelled in denial.

"I swear, if you read anything else, you will wish you'd never been born." There was a dull thump from within. Footsteps walked briskly to the door, giving the group seconds to get away from the door. There was utter disarray as everyone rushed to move someplace inconspicuous.

The door opened on a normal scene, with everyone calmly sitting around the table, Tohru having grabbed a deck of cards. She had started shuffling them briefly before the two walked out. Kyo was sporting a bruised cheek.

"Um, Kyo, what," Kagome started innocently.

"Nothing," he interrupted quickly.

"We were just about to play a game of Dai Hin Min, would you two like to join us?" Tohru asked politely.

"I'm afraid I don't know how to play," replied Yuki in his usual embarrassed tone.

"It's fairly simple. Well, it takes some getting used to. Two's are the high card, with Jokers wild. The person to the left of the dealer starts by putting down a card or group of cards of the same number. Suit doesn't matter. The next person clockwise plays a card or cards higher than the first person. If you can't play that turn, or decide not to play, you can pass. If someone plays a card that noone can beat, or every person passes, the cards are taken away. The person who played the high card starts the next round. You keep playing like this until someone runs out of cards, that's the goal, to run out of cards first. That person is the Dai Fugo. The last person left with cards is the Dai Hin Min. At the end of the turn, the Dai Fugo can make a new rule that is then added to the game. In a game, at any time, a person can play four of a number. This is called a revolution, and the cards value switch, with twos being lowest, then aces next to lowest, with threes being high. I know it's a lot to take in, but you get used to it after a while. Oh, and once there is a Dai Hin Min, that is the one who clears away the cards. We deal out all the deck to play. Ready?" (A/N: Yes, that is the real way to play Dai Hin Min in case you were wondering)

Tohru's long-winded explanation was clear enough, but had a lot of information in it. Only Tohru, Arisa, and Hana had played the game before and were used to its absurd rules. All others were mostly staring blankly at Tohru in confusion.

"We'll help anyone who gets confused." said Arisa, reassuringly. And the game began with the ever-popular statement from our dear Kyo: "I'll beat you this time, ya damn rat!"

"As if." was Yuki's sarcastic remark.

As the group began to play, there were frequent questions about the rules. After the cards were delt out and everyone was sorting, Kagome asked if twos were high.

"Yes, with threes low unless there's a revolution." replied Hanajima. The game started, with Arisa playing a four.

Here's the rotation starting with dealer than going to the left: dealer Tohru, Arisa, Kagome, Yuki, Hanajima, Inuyasha, Kyo.

Kagome looked at her hand carefully, thinking. _Wait, I have a joker. That means..._ She played her highest card, an Ace. Everyone starred at her in surprise.

"Um, I think that's a high card," Yuki started, thinking she had made a mistake. Kyo looked at her suspiciously. _Two can play at this game._ he thought.

"I know," Kagome assured him.

Tohru looked at Yuki, as if asking if he could beat her. He shook his head no. Tohru looked around the table, then cleared the cards with a single sweeping motion into a pile next to her. Kagome played her next highest pair, two queens. Yuki countered with two aces, then Hanajima reluctantly gave up her two twos. Tohru cleared the cards again and let Hanajima start with three threes. Inuyasha played a joker with two eights. Kyo played three jacks from his hand, glaring at Kagome. Tohru cleared the cards again. Kyo started the game with a two, making poor Tohru put the card in the growing pile. Hanajima quickly looked at her cards, deciding in a millisecond. _So that's what they're doing..._ Kyo played the remaining two queens and Tohru cleared the cards once again.

By this time, Kyo's hand was down to four cards. Tohru still had all of hers. Kagome's hand was considerably lighter than before. To everyone it looked like Kyo would be the new "Dai Fugo" soon.

Kyo played a seven, letting Tohru finally get a turn. She played a nine. (A/N: I hope you're not getting totally bored with my account of the game) Arisa played a ten, Kagome played the last ace, Yuki passed, and Hanajima played the last two. Tohru cleared the cards again and Hanajima played a three. Inuyasha played a four, then Kyo did something somewhat unexpected.

"Revolution," he said smugly, as he placed four sixes down on the table. _Oh no he didn't just take my trick! And he's out of cards now! No fair! Well at least I only have my four cards left._

"Counter revolution," Kagome said, glaring at Kyo as she placed three nines and the other joker neatly on top of his cards. _I thought so._ Hanajima thought, as she placed her last cards down as well.

"I'm not exactly sure what it's called," she said calmly, placing four kings down, "but counter counter revolution." Everyone was stunned. Three people had just gone out simultaneously, and noone was sure what the high card was.

"Wait, so Kyo's the Dai Fugo and the high card is...." Tohru went through it slowly, "so first Kyo changed it to three, then Kagome changed it to two again, and Hanajima changed it back to three, so the high card is now three."

"Right, and it's my turn." said Inuyasha. Kagome glared at Kyo, but she saw something out of the corner of her eye that made her do a double-take. _Wait, did Inuyasha just smile kindly at Tohru-san?! No way! No way no way no way!!_

* * *

Okay, I know, it's short and seems incomplete, but people and friends continue to bug me about updating. Hope you're all happy. 


	9. Kyo's Plot pt 2

* * *

GOMEN NESAI! I KNOW I HAVENT' WRITTEN IN A LONG TIME, THERE'S JUST SO MUCH TO DOOOO! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M SOOOO SOOOORRY! I WILL APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE I WILL APOLOGIZE TO THE WOOORLD! I'M SOORRY WORLD!...;; Okay, here's the story. Recap:

"**Right, and it's my turn." said Inuyasha. Kagome glared at Kyo, but she saw something out of the corner of her eye that made her do a double-take. _Wait, did Inuyasha just smile kindly at Tohru-san! No way! No way no way no way!

* * *

_**

**Ch. 9**

**Kyo's Plot -pt. 2**

_Yes way, he's still doing it! What is wrong with this picture I ask you? 1: Inuyasha, the Inuyasha I know, doesn't smile_._ 2: Inuyasha, the Inuyasha I know, is still hung over about Kikyo and doesn't think about other girls. He couldn't even think about me! 3: He's.. Still.. In.. His.. Uniform!_

Kagome fell into another fit of giggles and suppressed laughter. Inuyasha glared menacingly at her. The game ended shortly with poor Tohru as the Dai Hin Min.

"So," Tohru began, "the Dai Fugo makes a new rule. Kyo, what would you like it to be?"

"I know exactly what to do. The Dai Fugo gets to ask any player a question, which they must answer truthfully and honestly, every time the cards are cleared." Everyone looked at Kyo with the blank expression that said, "Did he just say what I think he said, because that's absolutely absurd."

"Did he just say what I think he said, because that's absolutely absurd," Kagome whispered to Yuki beside her.

"I think so," he answered.

"Well, that's one I haven't heard of before," Arisa said quietly to Hanajima.

"Yes, it's very unconventional," she agreed.

"It's alright." said Tohru in her usual happy tone. "Let's play!" (A/N I won't go into the cards this time, it took too much work)

The cards were cleared away after some time. Kyo seemed to have been waiting apprehensively for the moment, yet he did not burst out.

"Kyo, you get to ask anyone a question." Tohru mentioned.

"Yes, I've been thinking of what to ask." he replied, strangely thoughtful.

"Well hurry up, carrot top, we don't have all night." Uo said, receiving a glare from Kyo. An arrow pointed to his ebony hair. To break the silence, Kyo pointed at Kagome.

"You."

"What is it?" she asked icily.

"How do you feel about Inuyasha?" Kagome almost fell out of her chair in shock. _No no no oh he did not just ask me that!_

"That's a little uncalled for, don't you think." said Yuki, almost nervously.

"A little! It's even more absurd than the rule!" Kagome shouted.

"What's the matter? I'm sure he at least wants to know." Kyo poined at Inuyasha. Kagome felt a blush rising.

"It's none of your business!" Kagome continued yelling. She stood up defensively, slamming her palms on the table. _Oh, why does it always seem like everyone's fighting._ Tohru thought in dismay.

"Um, Kyo?" Tohru ventured, trying to calm the raging feline.

"WHAT!" Tohru quivered under his rage.

"Well, you see, it is kinda impolite to ask a question like that, so," her voice faltered as everyone stared at her.

"No, Tohru-san, it's okay. I'll just answer." Kagome said reassuringly, sitting down again. _Deep breaths. _Kagome let out a long exhalation of air.

"I consider Inuyasha . . . a very good friend of mine. If he wasn't such a jerk maybe I could say more, but," she looked away from Inuyasha, a light pink tinting her cheeks. _I wish it was more sometimes._ she thought sadly.

Tohru silently dealt out the cards. The game continued in silence, everyone hoping someone or something would break the tension. After a bit, the cards were cleared again.

"Um, Kyo?" Kagome said quietly, almost whispering.

"Huh? Oh, right." Kyo looked around. His lust for revenge had died down sufficiently, but he wasn't beyond making the situation even more uncomfortable. "Yuki."

"What do you want," he responded coldly, neglecting to add something along the lines of "stupid cat" to the end of the sentence.

"To know how you feel about Kagome."

It was as if a bomb had been dropped in the center of the room. Everyone was starring at something or another, in absolute shock. The bomb had evidently rendered everyone lifeless, seeing as even the sound of quiet breathing was not to be heard.

_Things are really heating up._ thought Shigure, as he quietly slid his head away from the open doorway. He had heard or at least gotten the gist of everything that had gone on that night. _Do I feel like using this for blackmail?_ he asked himself thoughtfully. _Hmm, not yet at any rate._ As quietly as he possibly could, he crept upstairs to the mess he called a bedroom.

"I . . . that's . . . so . . . unfair . . . indescribably in despicable . . ." Yuki stuttered, trying to find the words to describe the devastation of the bomb. He felt the color rising in his cheeks like the mercury in a thermometer.

"This game is getting out of hand thanks to his stupid rule! We had might as well be playing truth or dare! You're really starting to piss me off, kid!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing Kyo by the collar and dragging him across the table 'till the two were eye to eye. He threateningly lifted his claws.

"Inuyasha, don't make me say it." Kagome said quietly. She was uncharacteristically melancholy. Her sudden change in moods made him stop. He flung Kyo back to his spot at the table, grumbling.

"I believe you have something to tell us, rat boy." coaxed Kyo, treading on a dangerous line.

"I can't believe you're still on about that." Yuki said, retreating into anger.

"What's the matter? Don't want her to find out how you really feel?" he taunted, still making tracks along the line. Yuki's cheeks reddened once again. "I think you're scared." Kyo stated defiantly.

"I'm not scared." _I won't be beaten by this stupid cat. _"Kagome, I . . ." He stopped mid-sentence, still unsure how he truly felt. ". . mumble . . ."

"What's that, rat boy? Couldn't hear ya." Kyo said, almost triumphantly. Secretly, Shigure had returned to his post beside the door. _This is really intense._ he thought, jotting down some notes for his newest romance novel.

Yuki glared at Kyo, a look of absolute loathing on his tinted face. "I said it, didn't I?"

"I couldn't tell. Say it again." Kyo's feet became a bit mismatched, and he swayed this way and that, struggling to regain his balance on the red dangerous line.

"I . . . I said . . . I mumble." If at all possible, Yuki's face reddened even farther.

"You're getting there, rat boy. One more time, loud and clear."

"I said," he was yelling now, his face a bright magenta, "I . . ."

Everyone gasped. Kagome's face turned the color of a tomato. Yuki ran up to his room, slamming the door behind him. Kagome tried to get up, but her knees collapsed out from under her, forcing her to a kneel underneath the table. She banged her head standing up.

"Uh, stupid." she said nervously as she staggered up the stairs.

The phrase "a bolt from the blue" is often used to describe an extremely stunning experience, such as when a lightning bolt hits a person on a clear blue day. Said person would most likely feel their legs to be close to useless, short of breath, and their head spinning, but more likely instant death. For the purpose of the phrase, the possibility of instant death is most often discarded. Yuki's words had been a bolt from the blue to all.

Shigure's legs felt useless as he staggered backwards into the kitchen. Tohru and Arisa's heads were spinning, and they were leaning on each other for support. Hanajima was dazzled as well, but did her best to keep her composed and blank expression. Kyo was feeling very short of breath, even though the result had been exactly as he predicted. Kagome staggered almost blindly up the stairs, panting heavily. Inuyasha would have helped her, but he was having his own trouble keeping his wits about him.

And Yuki sat on his bed, face still a bright magenta, trying to comprehend what he had just said. The words still rung in the silence, repeating themselves over and over in every person's minds.

"I love her!"


	10. Secrets Shouded in the Night

* * *

Well that certainly was dramatic. Yes, I officially am trying to work pairings into this. Current possibilities: Tohru X Inuyasha, Yuki X Kagome, some Kyo X Kagome so he doesn't feel left out. (I apologize heavily to Animefreakkagome, I originally wasn't going to put any pairings into this, but they just worked their way in.;; Please, put the axe down, and not by hurling it into my vital areas if you please.) I was positively gleeful after writing that last chapter! I plan to work the infamous Akito into this, along with Shigure's dark past. Here ya go!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Secrets Shrouded in the Night**

Shigure's side bumped painfully into the sharp kitchen counter. _Poor Yuki. He doesn't know what he's gotten himself in for._ he thought with remorse, his own painful memories surfacing.

"_No! You can't control me, Akito." a younger Shigure yelled._

"_Yes I can. I'm the head of this family now, you have to do what I say." the boy said darkly. There was a sharp sound that cut through the air like the cracking of a whip. The younger Shigure cried out in pain. . ._

Shigure was brought out of his painful revere by a crashing and the sound of ripping paper. He rushed over to help Tohru back to her feet.

"I'm sorry, so clumsy of me." she mumbled apologetically. Shigure lifted her out of the remnants of yet another paper door.

"Don't worry about it, Tohru. It's not the first time this kind of thing has happened, really." Tohru still looked dazed. "You look tired, maybe you should go to bed."

Wordlessly nodding, Tohru staggered up to her bedroom and flopped down on her soft mattress.

"You too, Kyo." said Shigure.

"Why do I," he started angrily, " . . . oh all right." Kyo passed Shigure, walking wordlessly up the stairs.

"We'll be off, then." said Arisa, standing up with a little help from Hanajima.

"I wonder what happened, everyone's acting like they've had a bolt from the blue." said Shigure innocently.

"Yeah, I guess that's what you'd call it." said Arisa, almost stuttering from the nervous jitters running through her. The two left in silence. _Yes, a bolt from the blue . . ._ he thought, slipping into another painful revere.

"_Ha'ri, please," sobbed Shigure, "please, don't do it. She'd never . . . you know her!"_

"_Yes, but it must be done." he said sadly. "You could never be with her, you know that."_

"_I know," he sniffed, "but I'd do anything for her. It's my brother that's doing this, but it's not his fault."_

"_It never has been. That's the curse." Hatori leaned down to comfort the whimpering dog. "You're not alone in this."_

"Shigure?" Yuki's face still had some of it's red hue, but he had recovered from the incident for the time being. "Shigure, is something wrong?" A strange look had come over the dog's face, a look of extreme seriousness and, almost, pain.

"Hm? Oh, no. I'm alright. You get off to bed, Yuki. You need your rest. I'll be up shortly." The rat turned, almost reluctantly, away from his cousin and began walking up the stairs.

"And Yuki," Shigure began. The boy turned back to look at him. "you're not alone in this."

He nodded somberly, and continued his assent.

Shigure sat down heavily in the living room, rubbing his temples. _They keep coming back._ he thought. _Maybe I need to call Ha'ri._ He reached for the phone, but decided against it. _If I can't deal with my memories after all these years, what kind of adult would I be?_ As if on cue, he sunk into his third, and not final, revere of the night.

"_Come on, little brother," said a child-hood Shigure, his short black hair tossed messily from running, "live a little! Come with us to the park!" He began to drag the small boy along behind him._

"_Come on! I can't carry all the way." he said defiantly, letting the small pale arm go slack._

"_Why?" said a quiet voice._

"_What do you mean why? We're just going to have fun!"_

"_No, you imbecile." said the cold voice. "Why live? I'm just going to die anyways." The words were like daggers of ice, cutting through the bond of brotherhood._

"_No, Akito. You're coming with me to the park and you're going to have fun." said Shigure defiantly. He put the small, pale, little wisp of a boy over his shoulder and began to carry him._

"_Let me go!" Suddenly, an adult Akito began beating Shigure with a vengeance_.

"_I just want us to be like brothers! Ah!" Akito picked up Shigure by the neck._

"_You have no authority over me." From some unknown fold of his robe, Akito brought out a sharp knife. "You are nothing to me." He raised the knife to Shigure's neck, laughing cruelly._

There was a sharp thump as Shigure's head hit the table, rudely awakening him. He had dozed off and his imagination had gotten away from him. _Just a dream . . ._ he thought. But it wasn't all a dream.

Heaving his tired body up the stairs, he began counting the atrocities his younger brother had committed. _Lets see, hurting Ha'ri and Kana, hurting Kisa,_

He was counting them off on his fingers as he opened the door to his room._ Hurting Rin, I wonder if she's out of the hospital, but that includes hurting Haru. Torturing Yuki, that's a big one, ah yes._ He removed a stray blanket fold and dusted off an old photograph. _He hurt you too, didn't he._

The picture contained a woman, but she was still quite young. She looked around 16 or 18, but very mature and very beautiful. Her wavy auburn hair was back in two braids, but it couldn't have been far below shoulder-length. She was in her prime of life, enjoying every minute of it, and smiling delightedly at the camera.

"_Uh, um, hello." A teen-age Shigure said awkwardly to the second most popular girl in the school._

"_Oh, hi." She turned to him swiftly, her hair fluffing_ _in the wind._

"_I was wondering if, well, you know," he scratched his head nervously, "you'd like to study with me."_

"_Well, I have been having a little trouble in science lately." she said, agreeing._

"_Great! Um, I mean, it's not great that you're having trouble I just meant that . . ." he stammered._

"_So, when were you thinking of getting together?" she asked, smiling._

"_Is after-school_ _today okay? You could . . . come over_." _Shigure said, butterflies filling his stomach_ _to the brim._

"_Sure. I'll see you then!" she waved to the boy as she walked away toward her friends._

_It can begin so innocently,_ he thought, remembering something more cheerful, _but it always ends in guilt and sadness. Kana's guilt, Hiro's guilt, and mine. _He put away the picture and changed into his pajamas. Curling up under the covers and staring at the ceiling, Shigure fell into a fitful sleep.

"_Her memories will be erased." Akito stated coldly._

"_No! You can't do this to me, to her! You can't!" Shigure shouted in denial._

"_Yes I can. And I will. You have been spending too much time with that silly little girl."_

"_She's not silly and she's not little. She's very mature, she accepts the curse, Akito, and she accepts me! She swore she wouldn't tell a soul!"_

"_And you trust her? Would you trust her with your life?" he said, his unfeeling fists clenching._

"_I've given her everything I can. I want to give her my life, my whole being, my very existence rests in her!" Shigure tried in vain to make him understand. "You've never truly lived, you wouldn't know what it's like! Akito, I'd do anything for her!"_

"_Tomorrow, bring her to Hatori's office for a . . . check up."_

"_I won't let you hurt her!" He stood up in an attempt to be commanding to his younger sibling. "I'm the oldest, you have to listen to me and I'm telling you," silent tears began to well up in his eyes, "I'm telling you that you can not erase her memories!"_

"_You . . . Dare . . . To Order . . . Me . . . AROUND!" Despite his weak health, Akito grabbed on to his brother's shirt collar, yanking him up to eye level. From an unseen fold in his clothing, he brought out his biting whip._

_Mercilessly, he threw Shigure's head against the wall. The poor dog slumped to the floor as a small trickle of red blood ran from his head. Akito brandished the whip in his face._

"_You'll pay for your insolence." he said icily, raising the whip and bringing it harshly down on his own flesh and blood. Shigure cried out in pain, but his cries were overpowered by the stinging swish and thwack of the whip. The anguish was excruciating, but it was the laughter that lingered in the air like winter's last deadly chill._

Shigure woke to the ring of the alarm clock. He groaned as he went to turn it off. _I forgot to turn it off last night. It's Saturday and I'd prefer to get some sleep._ Groggily, he trudged back to his room, but found he couldn't fall back asleep no matter how early the hour.

He tossed and turned fitfully, unable to get Akito's cruel laugher fully out of his mind.

Down the hall, Yuki laid awake as well, the events of the past night still going through his head. How would he confront Kagome? How could he even look at her?

Two rooms down, Kagome woke up, Yuki's words still ringing in her ears. What could she have done differently? What should she have done?

Suddenly, the three simultaneously shoved their covers aside and, rubbing sleep out of their eyes, got up and opened the door to their rooms.

The first person Yuki noticed was Shigure. _I suppose something really was bothering him, it doesn't look like he got much sleep._ The thoughtful rat began to ponder what could have been troubling the old dog. Next, he noticed Kagome. His face began to redden slightly as he once again recalled the night before. He deeply considered closing his door to the world and going back to bed, but it was too late.

Shigure noticed Kagome and Yuki the moment they opened their doors. He suddenly felt a wave of pity for the girl. She didn't know what she was up against. Yuki knew full well what Akito would do if he heard about what had happened, and he seemed ready for it. He had braced his emotions for the impact as best he could. _I see it's time for the younger generation_ _of us cursed members to feel the true pain of the Sohma curse._

Kagome's eyes had been still closed when she first opened her door. She saw Yuki, his soft violet eyes looking her way. What should she say to him? What could she say to him? Her eyes wandered to Shigure. Did he know what had gone on that night?

All three were stuck in their doorways, afraid to continue on into the world, but too resolute to go back to bed.

"Well, good morning. I trust no person here slept particularly well?" Shigure said, trying his best to act normally. "I thought not. I'll keep my troubles to myself and let you two keep yours. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be the first in the bathroom."

The door shut with a small click, leaving the two teenagers alone in the dim hallway. The one person they had been hoping to avoid that day was standing right in front of them.

**

* * *

Author's Pole!**

**I need to see who likes my current pairings: Y/K and I/T.**

**And who hates my guts for making them. If you happen to be one of those who hate my guts, input other substitute pairings. I am open to suggestions, the story can be woven any way.**

* * *


	11. The Core of the Curse

* * *

Again, GOMEN NESAI TO ANIMEFREAKKAGOME AND ALL OTHERS WHO DISLIKE ME FOR THE PAIRINGS! No bodily harm, if you please. I haven't put the disclaimer in here for a while. Here it is just in case anyone forgot: I don't own Fruits Basket or Inuyasha, none of the characters are mine, but I reserve the right to manipulate them as I please. If too many people say they absolutely hate the pairings, I can change them as suggestions come. I don't want to be hated!**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

**The Core of the Curse**

The two stood in silence, still unsure how to speak to the other. Finally, Yuki spoke.

"Um, Kagome, if you don't feel the same way, I understand, I'd just like to know."

"Yuki, I," Kagome paused for thought, "I'm not exactly sure how I feel about you," Yuki looked downward dejectedly, "but I know I really like you." she said, trying to recover.

"So," she walked over to Yuki, pulling his eyes up to her level, "chin up, Yuki." Kagome gazed at Yuki's soft feminine face and gentle violet eyes.

"Ahem," a small cough came from the hallway nearby. Shigure had already exited the bathroom and was looking solemnly at the pair. "I hate to interrupt, but," the two suddenly broke apart, blushing, "I was thinking of going to see Akito today. It's not like this can be kept a secret."

"Right." said Kagome, understandingly. "I don't want to be a burden."

"You'll be going alone, aren't you?" said Yuki, meaning the answer to be yes.

"Well, I," Yuki looked in shock at the dog, "I was actually thinking it's been a while since we've all been there and he might want to meet the others. To put his mind at ease, that sort of thing."

"His mind's never at ease." said Yuki, coldly.

"Point taken, but you still have to come. We'll leave as soon as everyone's ready, I'll call Hatori and tell him we're coming."

(Ha'ri's POV)

I reached for the phone tiredly, having been up late tending to Akito. He almost always had some ailment to cure.

"Hello, Ha'ri?" Shigure, what does he want this early?

"Do you know what time it is? What's the emergency?"

"I'm coming to see Akito." This is odd. He usually tries to stay away from his younger brother.

"Why?"

"Three new guests have entered the house, I thought he should know."

"What trouble have you gotten into this time?"

"Ha'ri," Whining again, will he ever grow up? "How can you blame me for something that I haven't even done? You are so cruel to me."

"Who is it? Do they know?" If he's let the secret out . . .

"Yes. Kyo's back too, reappeared a couple days ago and has been staying here, along with the other three newcomers. But I don't know what to do. One of the two girls seems to have special powers and the boy's a half-demon. Your gift is remarkable, Ha'ri, but I don't think it'll work on them."

"And the other girl?" How did you let this happen, Shigure?

"Normal enough, but she's an angel. Always selfless and does all the housework as payment for food and board. Also, well," Oh, no. What now?

"Shigure, what is it?" I was fully up now, putting on my suit as I listened.

"It seems that Yuki has taken a liking to the girl with powers." I sighed sadly into the mouthpiece. "And I've decided to bring them all to see him." What!

"I think," I strained to remain calm, "that's more than a bit rash, don't you?"

"I know it's rash, but what else am I supposed to do?"

"Talk to him alone. It's much safer that way." I hate always having to knock reason into him.

"I've thought of that, but I have a feeling he'll want to see them at some point, even if he does let them stay."

"That's no reason to rush it. We both know that day will come, but that day doesn't have to be today. Wait until they're older, know more about the curse and this family. You can't throw them into this. They're only teenagers. They have their own problems to worry about without getting mixed up in ours." Let them worry about whom the new student body president will be, not this.

"As usual, you have a point Hatori."

"Of course I do. And as usual, I expect I will see you and the children when I come to pick you up?"

"See you in a bit, Ha'ri." I thought so. He's always so stubborn. I grabbed the keys out of my coat pocket and hurry to the car. I really hope you know what you're doing, Shigure.

(Regular POV)

Shigure woke everyone else up, telling them to get ready to leave as soon as possible. He didn't say why, but they were all too tired to argue. Inuyasha was glad to be back in his regular clothes. Hatori was outside the house waiting in about fifteen minutes. He was ready to face the quarrel that would come once everyone woke up fully enough to understand where they were going.

They had been driving along for some time in complete silence. Yuki was brooding over their destination. The others still weren't awake. Finally, Kyo spoke up.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Funny you should ask," Shigure began nervously, "we're going to the Main House."

"Why the hell are we going there?" Kyo was still cranky.

"We need to tell Akito what's happened."

"Wait a second, why 'we'? Can't you just tell him and be over with it?" The true reality of it still wasn't sinking into the cat's head.

"We're all going to see him, Kyo. Me, you, Yuki, Kagome, Tohru and Inuyasha, we'll all be in the room with him." Kyo started to understand. _We'll all be with Akito, and Akito doesn't like people especially when they're outsiders meddling in the curse_._ Akito's also very violent toward those sorts of people so they could get hurt and . . ._

"Why are you doing this, Shigure? You know what could happen." Kyo's usual anger was contained in a new seriousness.

"It'll happen sometime." Hatori was left to defend the dog, even though he didn't exactly agree with the decision. His statement seemed to close the matter.

The rest of the ride was in silence, everyone thinking what would happen in the darkened room where Akito dwelled. Some imagined conversations went through minds, every person trying to decide how to react. It was all too soon when the car was parked and they were led by Hatori to an unusualpart of the Sohma estate.

Yuki recognized it and shivered.

Hatori softly knocked on the door. "Akito? Shigure's come to see you. He's brought some others as well."

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Let them in." The voice was soft and cold, like a chill breeze on an already cold winter day. It was the voice that all of the Juunishi had learned to fear. Sending chills up and down the spines of all present, Akito held a morbid aura, the core of the curse.

The door was slid open by Hatori and, removing their shoes soundlessly, the group walked into the chamber. The large room was dimly lit by only a few lanterns, so it was difficult to tell what color the walls were. The lanterns stood like tombstones, the silent witnesses to all the tortures that had gone on in that area. It was mostly empty, giving the feel of a dark void, ready to suck the light and life out of any living creature that set foot in it. A single, silent figure sat lifelessly in the shadows, like a rag doll that had been cast aside cruelly, long forgotten by its owner. A pair of dark piercing eyes looked out, scrutinizing every person individually as the entered its lair.

Kneeling respectfully, they staggered their bodies in front of the figure. Shigure was the first to speak.

"Akito, something has happened. Three people, the three before you, have learned about the curse. I have allowed them to stay at my house."

"Tell me your names, outsiders." the cold voice said, with an air of superiority.

"Kagome Higurashi." said Kagome, looking intently at the floor rather than confronting the eyes that seemed to look right through her.

"Inuyasha." He looked right back at the fierce enigmatic eyes, determined not to waver.

"Tohru Honda." Tohru was looking at the floor out of respect for the head of the Sohma household.

"What do you intend to do while with them? Your _friends_?" The word "friends" was spoken with a doubt. The doubt that anyone could ever truly care for members of the family.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Inuyasha bravely.

"What will you do? Will you ease their pain? Comfort them? Can you lift their curse?" He advanced toward the group, allowing some flickering light to cross his face. He was pale, like the moon, but without the moon's enchanting calm. His hair was black like the darkness that surrounded his world. He looked like an older version of Yuki, but they were polar opposites. His blood-red robes cast horrible shadows on the walls.

The three members who knew Akito's true habits tensed as he advanced toward the outsiders.

"What can you do? Nothing. You can do nothing for them. You are nothing to this family!" he yelled, coming dangerously close to Kagome. "Get **out!**"

He viciously slapped Kagome in the face, sending her reeling backwards. He turned to Tohru, but Inuyasha was in front of her in a flash.

"You have no authority over me, and if you hurt Tohru I see no reason to spare your life. It sounds to me like you cause nothing but misery to this family."

Yuki and Shigure ran to subdue Akito, leaving Kyo to tend to the unconscious Kagome.

"You are nothing to them! And they'd be better off without you! You can never be a part of this family! **Never!**" With remarkable strength, Akito threw off the two men and ran at Tohru.

Without a hint of hesitation, Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsaiga and killed Akito in one fell swoop.

In that instant, and it was less than a second, the cause of all the lengthened agony over the Sohma household was destroyed. Akito, the core of the Sohma curse, was gone. Everyone stared in disbelief at the corpse, seeming not to accept what was in front of their very eyes. There was a stunned silence as every mind refused to absorb the facts. Akito was dead, there was no doubt, as the unmistakable crimson color stained the floor. Yet, it seemed as though he would never truly leave. In all the minds of the Juunishi, they would always have to deal with Akito, and now they didn't.

But they did have to deal with him. He was still alive in all of them. The memories seared into each member would remain forever tribute to him.

"Feh, serves him right." was Inuyasha's only snide remark. He seemed to underestimate what his deed had done.

Tohru sat in horror, transfixed with the example of death before her, and unable to scream. Unable to move, unable to speak, she sat there. _He killed him._ she thought deafly. _Inuyasha killed a man for me._

Yuki was unable to accept the reality. _Akito is dead. Akito is dead!_ He told himself, but he still didn't comprehend it. His torturer was gone, the jailer had left, he was free to do as he pleased as long as the secret didn't get out. Yuki was free, entirely free from the cage that had held him for so long. He was like a bird, still trying to get used to its newfound wings, longing to soar as freely and effortlessly as the others around him. He turned to look at Shigure, and noticed a single, silent tear slide down his face.

Shigure looked down at the body of his brother, and felt remorse. Remorse for this man, no, he wasn't even a man, this boy who had never felt compassion, never done any act of kindness or good will. He mourned for his only brother. But it was likely that he was the only one to feel sadness at Akito's death.

Kagome's eyes flickered open as she slowly regained consciousness. As her eyes reluctantly focused themselves, the single color red came into view. Her thought process took longer to clear itself than her vision. Her head ached from where it had slammed against the wall. Red. Thinking lethargically, she remembered a flash of red robes. Red. Yes, the robes had made her think of blood. Blood! With sudden realization, she sat up quickly. Too quickly, it seemed, for she fainted the next second. Or perhaps the bloody spectacle was what made her swoon.

Kyo caught her before she hit the floor a second time. He was genuinely worried about her. She seemed so frail, laying here helplessly in his arms. Gently stroking her hair, he laid her head on his lap. So what if Yuki loved her? They could love the same person . . . couldn't they?

Inuyasha moved and knelt beside Tohru. He put a comforting arm around her shoulder, turning her head away from the body.

Pulling her close, he whispered, "It's okay. It's all over now." She dragged her eyes away from Akito's body and laid them on Inuyasha's eyes, those beautiful amber eyes. She nodded mutely.

"Hatori," Inuyasha called loudly. He seemed to be the only one with the powers of speech. "Get in here!"

Hatori entered quietly, sliding back the door. His eyes were focused on the floor, so he didn't notice Akito until he was inside the room. He staggered back in shock, hitting the door behind him. He stared fixedly at the bloody corpse.

"Yeah, yeah, he's dead," he said, waving the thing away like an inconsequential fly. "It's Kagome you have to worry about." He gestured to her limp form near the wall.

_Only Kagome,_ he thought doubtingly. _You really think that, do you?_ Hatori wordlessly walked over to Kagome, lifting her up and carrying her out in his arms. He looked down at her fragile form, wondering what would happen next.

* * *

Bwahaha! And you must wonder also! No, this is not the end. But I do love cliff-hangers. Thank you to all of you who review my story! Names too numerous, you know who you are.

Preview of next episode:

_Kagome woke with a start. She was on a clean white bed, surrounded by her friends and roommates. Theyall looked worried. Yuki held out a phone, saying "It's for you."_

_Uncertainly, she took it and put it up to her ear. "Hello?"_

_"Oh my it's really you, Kagome," said the familiarvoice."I've missed you so much! Where are you?"_

_"Mom!"_


	12. Fond Farewells

Well, here it is! Chapter 12, and the last chapter! I can't believe it's over, it seems so short reading it.Atotal of four days in this entire story, amazing.I apologize to all, but the pairings are staying the same. In a possible sequel, they could be manipulated. One pairing, however, is totally out of the question: I/K. Everyone does I/K fics, and some are very good, but it's far too cliche a pairing for me.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Fond Farewells**

Kagome woke with a start. She was on a clean white bed, surrounded by her friends and roommates. They all looked worried. Yuki held out a phone, saying "It's for you."

Uncertainly, she took it and put it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Oh my, it's really you, Kagome," said the familiar voice. "I've missed you so much! Where are you?"

"Mom!" The others in the room looked at each other in depressed silence.

"Yes, dear, it's me! Now, tell me where you are and I'll come and pick you up." _Oh no this cannot be happening! _Kagome thought desperately.

"Um, the Sohma estate, with Inuyasha. Do you know where that is, Mom?" _Go away! Leave me alone! Why can't I stay just one more day? _she screamed in her head.

"Oh yes! Why didn't you call me sooner?" _Everything was happening so fast, and things piled up upon each other, and I really didn't want to go home!_

"I forgot." she said bluntly.

"Forgot to call your own mother? I thought you were still in the Feudal Era until that nice man called me."

"Who?" _Who on earth thought to call her?_

"I don't know exactly," she replied slowly, trying to remember. "I think his name was . . . Harori? No, that's not it, Hatori! That's right." _Hatori? Do I know him? Oh yes, he was the man who drove us over to the main house and led us to . . ._ with a flash, Kagome remembered everything.

"Mom, can I possibly call you back later?"

"No need, I'm just getting my coat on now. I'll see you in a few hours!" she said cheerily, before hanging up the phone.

Kagome stared blankly at the wall in front of her. This could not be happening! It simply couldn't! She wished desperately that she would wake up in her house, or even on some cold forest floor with her friends, and find it was all a dream. That was, until she recalled she had just woken up from the most real nightmare of her entire life. All that blood . . .

"What happened?" said Kagome, looking around the room, close to tears.

"Well," Shigure began.

(Flashback)

Hatori carried Kagome's limp body to his office. Thankfully, she only had minor injuries, and was cured in half an hour. She was still unconscious after her bandages had been wrapped expertly by Hatori. He laid her carefully in a hospital-style bed.

All of them had been watching the process intently, some wincing at supposed pain. Once she was sleeping soundly in the bed, they all breathed a sigh of relief. Kagome was all right, and Hatori hadn't transformed during the process.

"I'm going to make a phone call." said Hatori, walking toward the door.

"Oh, to whom?" said Shigure, with mild curiosity.

"Kagome's mother." In unison, every head turned to look, stunned, at Hatori.

"Wait, Hatori, you can't do that!" said Yuki desperately. "You wouldn't!"

"He would." reassured Shigure sadly.

"Yuki, her mother must be worried about her." said Hatori understandingly. "She hasn't had any news of her daughter for almost four days now. She should at least know Kagome's safe."

Yuki nodded helplessly, watching as Hatori walked away. His moment of relief at Kagome's safety was snatched away instantly.

"Hey, Yuki." To everyone's surprise, this comment came from Kyo. He had never called Yuki by his name, not to anyone's remembrance. It was always, "rat boy," "stupid rat," or "that damn Yuki."

"What do you want?" said Yuki, almost calmly. He also was refraining from his natural insults.

"Can I talk to you for a sec . . . alone?" This was more of a command than a question. Yuki nodded, making his way out the door with Kyo following.

(End Flashback)

"And that's all I know. After some time, the two came back, and Yuki here handed you the phone." concluded Shigure. Kagome looked at Yuki expectantly.

"Sorry, that's private." said the nervous rat. Kyo and Yuki looked at each other, and continued the flashback, almost not believing it themselves.

(Continued Flashback)

They passed the room where Hatori was on the phone. His voice floated through the transparent paper walls.

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi?" Yuki turned away, fighting back a persistent lump in his throat. They continued on until they reached a room that guaranteed privacy.

"Why are you so serious?" asked Yuki coldly.

"Same reason you are."said Kyo glumly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he answered suspiciously.

"You love Kagome too, don't you!" Kyo shouted, a bit too loudly. Yuki looked at the cat in shock.

"Too? As in also? Meaning you love Kagome?"

"God, do I have to spell it out for you?" he answered, exasperated. "So neither of us want her to leave."

"No one said anything about leaving." said Yuki unconvincingly.

"Don't be an idiot!" Kyo screamed. "You know what's going to happen as soon as her mother finds out where she is. The only reason Tohru's actually staying with us is that her guardians don't know she's here."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Yuki yelled back, fighting off the inevitable tears.

"I don't know!" Kyo shouted, his eyes now brimming with salty tears. "I just thought . . ." he turned away, taking a moment to compose himself. "I thought that two people would be of more use than one."

"When you brought it up, I thought you had a plan." said Yuki icily. "Some magical solution that your brain had conceived, but no. Not a hint of strategy on how to win her."

"This isn't another one of our childish competitions." said Kyo, back in control of his exploding emotions. "This is about losing someone we truly care about. So, for now, truce?" He held out his hand, waiting.

"Truce." confirmed Yuki, grabbing Kyo's hand in a firm shake, and neither tried to break the other's bones.

(End Flashback)

"Um, what did your mother say?" said Yuki casually, trying to break the tense silence.

"She . . ." Kagome restrained sobs. "She's coming to pick me up. She's on her way now." Her voice was choked with grief. "Inuyasha and I are going home." Kagome looked down at the clean white sheets, and away from her friends. It was taking all her might to hold back her tears.

"Why do I have to go?" said Inuyasha defiantly. _Great._ thought Kagome, already crying inside. _A terrible situation and he has to make it worse._

"Inuyasha, we're both leaving." She tried to close the subject, but he wouldn't let it go.

"Why? I understand **your** mother's coming to pick **you** up, but why does that have to include me?" he protested.

"You'll never be able to get back to the Feudal Era without the well, and I can't very well search for jewel shards without you." she said practically, completely forgetting she had neglected telling her hosts about her double life.

"I don't care about jewel shards any more." His statement only slightly shocked Kagome. The others in the room were mostly blinking in confusion.

"I can understand that," said Kagome, "but what about Miroku? Shippo? **Kikyo**?" She paused, waiting for an answer. When none was offered, she continued, her emotions flying away from her.

"What about **me**, Inuyasha? Do you think this isn't hard for me too? Do you really think I **want** to leave?" She collapsed in silent sobs. There, on the bed, in front of all her friends, she broke down.

Yuki put a comforting arm around her shoulders, somehow trying to console her. The others congregated closer around her, all trying to ease the pain.

"You had to leave some time." said Shigure.

"We'll keep in touch." said Yuki, reassuringly.

"No!" she sobbed bitterly, salty rivers forming on her cheeks. "We can't keep in touch! I live in the Feudal Era most of the time with Inuyasha. I barely keep up with my friends from my own town!"

"We'll both come back and visit, often." promised Inuyasha, containing his emotions.

"Earlier today, you told me to cheer up. Now it's my turn." said Yuki softly, wiping a tear from Kagome's cheek. She smiled slightly, looking up at him.

"Thank you," she said quietly, "for everything." Sniffing slightly, she wiped away the rest of her tears. "My mom's going to be here soon," she said, more loudly and resolutely. "We'd better start packing, Inuyasha."

Hatori gave the group a ride back to Shigure's house. It looked exactly the same as it had when they left it, but it had a completely new meaning. Kagome looked up at the roof, remembering how she had jumped off it . . . was it really just last night? It seemed ages ago. As they stepped into the living room, Kyo recalled his crafty, and somewhat sinister, tricks. Yuki helped Kagome collect her things, hardly able to believe he had met her only three days ago. So much had happened since then, it was truly mind-boggling.

"What do you think will happen to your family now?" asked Kagome. They were all trying to avoid the upcoming farewells.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" said Yuki, not totally understanding the question.

"Well, you know, with Akito gone, whose going to be the new head of the house?"

"Oh, I haven't really thought about it yet. I suppose there won't be a core until a new one is born."

"What?"

"Akito was, what we consider to be the core of the Sohma curse. Just like there is only one member in the family born with the spirit of the rat, there is only one core. So, until another one is born, there is no core. Does that make sense?"

"Oddly enough," said Kagome, "I think it does." The two smiled warmly at each other and continued to stuff Kagome's belongings into her ever-resourceful pale yellow backpack.

In the next room, Inuyasha and Tohru were also talking, while Inuyasha methodically shredded his uniform.

"I'm so glad I met you, Inuyasha." said Tohru happily. He let the remains of his tie fall to the ground, and went to put his arm around her.

"I'm really glad I met you too."

Inuyasha brought his other hand up to softly caress Tohru's cheek. She was blushing furiously, but did not pull away. He let his hand drop, looked away shamefully, and was about to get up when Tohru pulled him back. She gave him a light tender kiss on the lips, then moved away. Inuyasha was pleasantly surprised by this outgoing move. He slid up next to her again, and tentatively whispered in her ear.

"I . . . I love you." She was still blushing, but whispered back.

"I love you too." Now they both stood up, Inuyasha sliding his hand into hers.

Outside, Kyo was practicing martial arts with a newfound vengeance, putting his whole strength into each move. He punched a strong, sturdy tree, and it fell to the ground with a crash. Disregarding this new exhibit of strength, he continued to beat the air. _She can't leave! She just can't!_ he thought angrily, planting a solid high side-kick in the air and holding it there. He lost his balance and dropped to the ground, exhausted.

Expertly climbing a tree, he made his way up to the topmost canopy. As his head pushed through the final leaves, a panoramic sight of the house came into view. Through one window, he could see Kagome and Yuki talking about something. _She's probably already chosen him, and doesn't even know it._ he thought miserably. His eyes scanned the rest of the house for anything else interesting. He was about to give up when Shigure moved into view. He was farther away, but even from that distance Kyo could tell he was . . . crying? Yes, his eyes were red and swollen. Kyo felt worry sweep over him like some unknown bird's shadow. What could cause the ever-playful and ever-cheerful Shigure to weep?

His curiosity got the better of him. He leapt down from the tree in a precise series of jumps and landed catlike on the ground. Kyo sprinted through the front door and up the stairs to find Shigure's door locked. Pressing his ear up to the door, small whimpering sounds confirmed his suspicions. He knocked softly on the door. Silence from within, then the door opened enough to show one reddened eye.

"What is it?" said Shigure, struggling to keep his voice calm. "Is something the matter, Kyo?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." said Kyo. There was a pause before Shigure spoke again.

"He was my only brother, Kyo. That should be enough explanation for you." he said, his voice choked with tears.

"After all he did, you really still loved him, didn't you." replied Kyo, almost in awe. Shigure nodded, closing the door again.

Kyo couldn't believe it. Everything was happening so quickly, it was like a mad whirlwind completely out of his control. Opening a nearby window, he swung himself up onto the roof. Inuyasha had Tohru, that was clear by now. And Yuki truly had Kagome. Who was left for him? He felt as though everyone in the world had someone to care about, and he had noone.

He sat down on the sun-warmed tiles, trying to find some consolation. _Kagome doesn't even know how I feel._ he thought miserably. _She can't very well choose me if the doesn't know there is a choice._ _"Then why don't you tell her?"_ said the small voice of reason in his head. _Because . . . because I don't know how. "I'll give you a clue. You go up to her, preferably not teary-eyed,_ _and say three simple words, 'I love you.'" _it said sarcastically. _You make it sound so easy, don't you._ thought Kyo, letting out a great mental sigh. _"It is easy if you have nothing to lose. And what do you have to lose? If you don't tell her, the automatically picks Yuki. If you do tell her, and she picks Yuki, you're no worse off. Making more sense, now?" You know, I think you have a point._ Kyo thought, nodding to himself. _"Of course I do. Now go down there and do it." _motivated the voice.

Kyo was about to return through the window when he saw an unfamiliar car pull up into the driveway. _Oh no, not now._ Kyo thought, watching helplessly as a woman got out of the car. He felt a golf-ball sized lump form in his throat.

"Kagome!" his voice cracked as he called. "Your mother's here!" Kyo's voice reached the ears of all in the house. Despite his resolution, he remained on the roof as the party filed out onto the lawn.

Down on the lawn, Inuyasha and Kagome were saying their final good-byes.

"Thank you for letting me and Inuyasha stay at your house, Shigure." said Kagome politely, shaking his hand.

"It was my pleasure." he replied kindly.

Next in the line of friends was Tohru. When Inuyasha came to her, he gave her a soft kiss, and whispered, "Until we meet again."

"Tohru, thank you so much for being such a kind friend. I'm sorry we didn't get to spend more time together." The two girls hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go.

Inuyasha came to Yuki first. They shook hands, almost formally.

Then Inuyasha said confidentially, "Take good care of her."

Kagome came to Yuki, with tears in her eyes. Suddenly forgetting all standards, she flung her arms around him . . . and he did not transform! They looked at each other in shock for a moment before making out passionately. Up on the roof, Kyo burst into tears, unseen and unheard by all.

Inuyasha climbed into the car, and Kagome followed. There was a small thud as Kyo landed safely on the ground. His eyes were red, and he looked a mess, but he grabbed Kagome's arm before the car door closed. He brought her back out, and told her what he should have said before.

"Kagome, it's fine if you want to be with Yuki, but I want you to know I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. I will always be there for you if you need me." Kagome smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Kyo." she said, and kissed him softly before returning to the car. The two drove away, waving through the back window until they were out of sight. The others waved back, wondering if or when they would ever see them again.

**THE END!**

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed reading my stories! Cadringiel, signing off!


	13. Epilogue

I suppose I just love writing too much, but this Epilogue should tie up some loose ends. Well, no, it doesn't do that at all. It really adds acouplemore loose ends.Love you all! Especially wintersbloodtear, because no matter when I write a new chapter, she seems to always take the time to read it immediately. Thank you!

* * *

**Epilogue**

One Month Later

Thunder crashed outside as the members of Shigure's household huddled around a kotatsu (heater) in the living room. It was late at night, and raining, but the thunder kept them all from sleeping soundly. The purple thunder heads roared like a territorial lion after yet another illuminating flash.

"I wonder how Kagome and Inuyasha are doing." Tohru thought out loud. The others nodded.

"They're probably fine as long as it isn't raining like this where they are." said Kyo reassuringly.

"It would be especially difficult if it were raining in the Feudal Era." said Yuki, thinking. "I wonder if they find some house to stay in when it rains."

"They probably do. It would be very uncomfortable sleeping outside in the mud." Shigure replied. The others nodded in agreement. There was a pause in the conversation as thunder rolled.

"Kyo?" asked Tohru.

"Hm?"

"You remember that night Kagome made you dye your hair black?"

"How could I forget?" he answered.

"Well, she forgot her print-out when she left, and your expression in is really hilarious." she chortled, bringing out the picture.

In the image, Kyo's face was contorted in an amusing look of surprise and horror. It was like those times when you pause a movie during a close-up and the actor's face looks grotesquely comical.

A volcano of laughter erupted in the room. Even Kyo was laughing at himself. There was another crash while they joked, but not the familiar crash of thunder. A wave of water rushed down the stairs. They all looked at each other in expectation.

Two solitary dripping figures stumbled down the stairs.

"I think we broke your roof again, Shigure." apologized a familiar female voice.

"Kagome!" Yuki rushed up to greet her. He squeezed her in a tight hug and swung her in circles.

"Welcome home, Kagome." greeted Kyo warmly.

"Inuyasha!" Tohru ran up to the soaked hanyou. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too." he replied softly, gently stroking her hair.

"Welcome back both of you." said Shigure. "I think you might need some towels, though." He handed both of them warm towels. "You remember where the bathrooms are?"

Smiling, they both nodded and hurried off to get dry.

"This is such a pleasant surprise." said Tohru, beaming.

"Yes, and we hadn't heard from them in such a long time." agreed Yuki. Kyo picked up the picture of him with black hair.

"You know, that really is a funny picture of me." absently, he turned it over to find something written on it. "What's this?" he asked out loud. He started to read it to himself.

_Dear Kyo,_

_I hope that you will read this letter soon. I am writing to tell you something that I cannot put into words._

"I'm dry!" Kagome announced, cutting Kyo's reading short. "Hey, Kyo, whatcha doing?" she said, bending over his shoulder.

"Nothing." he said, shoving the paper into his pocket.

"Okay then, can I talk to you?" she asked, leading him up to his room by the hand.

"Be right back." he said over his shoulder to his companions. They tromped up to his room, and Kyo closed the door behind them.

"So," he asked, "what did you want to talk about?" A sheepish smile spread over Kagome's face.

"You know that night you stole my diary?"

"Yes," he answered slowly, wondering where this would lead.

"What did you _really_ read from it?" A small, knowing smile crept over Kyo's face. He told her.

With every new sentence, Kagome's blush deepened. "All that, huh?" she asked guiltily.

"Yeah, all that." he said, grinning warmly at her.

"You won't tell?" she asked.

"Not a soul." he promised, secretly crossing his fingers behind his back. "Not a soul."


End file.
